


2015 聖誕賀文 《聖誕老人不存在》

by Alicesun



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Alex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代父子向的聖誕賀文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 聖誕賀文 《聖誕老人不存在》

**Author's Note:**

> ※Dominion延伸同人  
> ※OOC非常嚴重  
> ※文筆渣  
> ※若有不足處，請給於指教

一腳剛踏入廚房內的Gabriel，看見六歲的Alex整張臉都快趴在餐桌上，專心的握著鮮紅色蠟筆在紙上亂塗，淺髮天使從冰箱裡取出玻璃罐裝啤酒，把啤酒貼到男孩臉頰上，惹得Alex尖叫加上怒吼，差點為了躲開而摔下高椅。  
「這什麼東西啊。」Gabriel一臉嫌棄地拿起桌上那張，Alex剛在塗的紙。  
「那是我要送給聖誕老公公的卡片！」男孩自豪地說，伸手要將卡片拿回，可淺髮天使卻把手舉高到Alex站到椅子上，都拿不到卡片的地方，「還給我！」要不是Gabriel向後退，男孩早就攀到天使身上，去搶回卡片。  
「你不會真的相信，世界上真的有所謂的聖誕老人吧。」Gabriel嘴角微揚，並且尚無把卡片還給男孩的打算。「這世上根本就沒有聖誕老人。」  
「你騙人！」Alex大吼，從眼角瞥到，被吵鬧聲拉進廚房的Michael，爬下椅子，跑去抱住深髮天使，委屈地向對方告狀：「他拿走我要給聖誕老公公的卡片，」伸出食指指著Gabriel，「還騙我世界上沒有聖誕老公公。」  
Michael聽完男孩的童語，看了一眼自己的兄弟，對方給了他一個聳肩，蹲下身對上Alex的藍眼，開口：「世界上並沒有聖誕老人，Alex。」  
Alex不可置信地望著Michael，嘴唇微啟卻說不出話，扭頭看見Gabriel一臉勝利的模樣，男孩皺眉，雙頰鼓起，似乎快哭的模樣，「可是…」Alex一陣哽咽，才語氣可憐地繼續說下去，「你們是天使！你們存在！所以聖誕老公公也應該存在！」含滿眼眶的淚水，從眼角沿著男孩的臉龐流下，用衣袖抹掉眼淚，遮掩自己哭的事實，從Michael旁邊跑回自己的房間。  
當男孩跑回房間後，Michael的眼神帶有譴責性地看向自己的兄弟，而Gabriel對此只回應：「我說的是實話，」喝了一口冰啤酒，「都幾歲了，還相信這種東西。」

Alex縮在被窩中，抱著枕頭哭了很久，枕頭上有一片濕痕都是他的淚水，完全沉浸在自己的悲傷中，沒有聽到Gabriel敲了門，並走進男孩的房間。  
淺髮天使坐在Alex的床上，被坐住的地方微微陷下，伸手推下蜷成一團的男孩，把一盒被包裝紙包裹住的禮物和Alex剛剛尚未完成的卡片塞到男孩懷裡，「聖誕節快樂。」口氣有點乾癟，還滿不在乎的，但仍帶有些內疚。  
Alex的視線在禮物和天使間來回，複雜的表情寫在臉上，把禮物推開，抱住Gabriel，把聲音壓到最低，說了聲：「謝謝。」


End file.
